films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas in Trouble (Season 1 episode)
Thomas in Trouble, '''retitled Thomas Breaks the Rules 'in American releases, is the twenty-second episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Ring in the Old and How the Station Got Its Name. In this episode, Thomas gets in trouble with the police, so Toby comes to help. Plot The episode begins with Thomas leaving the quarry at the end of his branch line. He is always careful at this point in his run, and sees a new policeman on his bike. Having been friends with the previous policeman who had just retired, Thomas whistles good morning to him. Unfortunately, this policeman isn't in the mood to be friendly; the policeman first complains about Thomas' whistling, then tells Thomas that he is breaking the law by not wearing cowcatchers and sideplates on the road. Thomas gets angry, and his driver argues that they have never had an accident before. But this just makes things worse, and the policeman brands Thomas a "regular law breaker". Thomas then continues sadly to the station. In his dining room, the Fat Controller was having breakfast when he is phoned about Thomas' incident with the police. Rushing to the station, the Fat Controller is told what happened, and starts arguing with the policeman. The policeman won't back down however, and the Fat Controller concedes that Thomas will need to be fitted with cowcatchers and sideplates. Thomas is distraught by this, saying that he will be laughed at for looking like a tram. The comment causes the Fat Controller to be reminded of Toby; knowing that Toby was losing a lot of his work, the Fat Controller writes a letter to Toby's controller asking if he can be sent to Sodor. A few days later, Toby arrives, and is greeted by the Fat Controller, who notices that Toby has brought Henrietta with him. But he is more than happy to allow her to stay as well. Toby soon proves to have a talent for handling the trucks; although Thomas is jealous at first, he quickly becomes good friends with Toby, especially when Toby uses his bell to frighten the policeman. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *The Butler *The Policeman *Henrietta (''does not speak) *Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) *James (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations *Elsbridge *Lower Tidmouth *Topham Hall *The Quarry Tramroad *Tidmouth Sheds (deleted scene) *Anopha Quarry (indirectly mentioned) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book Toby the Tram Engine. *The conversation on the telephone is the scene with Thomas, his driver, the Fat Controller and the policeman sped up. *The dialogue of Sir Topham Hatt's butler saying that he's wanted on the telephone and Sir Topham Hatt saying "Bother that telephone!" was re-used in Tale of the Brave. *Stock footage from Thomas' Train is used. *A deleted scene shows Toby pulling his train past Tidmouth Sheds. *In Germany this episode is called "Thomas in Distress". In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas and Police". The Welsh title is "Thomas and the New Policeman". *In the restored version: **The close up of Thomas' whistle isn't restored **In the George Carlin narration, the policeman's line "Oi you!" is changed to "Hey you!" **A different piece of stock footage from Thomas' Train is used during Thomas' first close up. This close up has Thomas' wheels not moving although the projection screen is. A split second later, his wheels start to turn. *In the US narration, the constable and Toby's controller are called an officer and a superintendent, respectively. *In the English version, the policeman wrote "Regular Law Breaker" in his notebook. In the Welsh version, he has written "Constant Criminal". *This episode takes place during Toby and the Stout Gentleman. Errors *In the first close-up of the policeman talking, the camera wobbles. *As Thomas was seen stopping and talking to the policeman, a small black spot is seen on the top right corner of his tank. *When Thomas' driver says "Rubbish, we've been along here hundreds of times," the brim of his cap is falling off. *In the first close-up of Thomas, his wheels don't move for the first two seconds of the shot. *The words "Regular lawbreaker" were written before the narrator says that the policeman wrote them in his notebook. *When the Fat Controller talks to the policeman, the brim of his top hat has paint chips in it. *Before Toby comes onscreen after frightening the policeman, the track he is on wobbles. *In a picture of Thomas at Elsbridge and when Thomas first stops by the policeman, his eyes are wonky. *Toby has his 7 before becoming part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway. *Clarabel was facing the wrong way when Thomas puffs away from the policeman. *A brakevan should've been added to Toby's train or else Henrietta should've been put at the back. US Home Video Releases *Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories *Thomas and His Friends Help Out *A Big Day for Thomas Gallery ThomasinTroubletitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card ThomasInTroubleRestoredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card ThomasBreakstheRules1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US Title Card ThomasBreakstheRulesUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card ThomasBreakstheRulestitlecard.png|1998 US title card ThomasinTroubleWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card ThomasinTroubleSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ThomasinTroubleKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card ThomasinTroubleJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card ThomasinTroubleSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card ThomasinTroubleItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card ThomasinTroubleGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card Thomas'Train32.png|Stock footage ThomasinTrouble(Season1).png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)1.png|Sir Topham Hatt on the phone ThomasinTrouble(Season1)2.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)3.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)4.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)5.png|Toby at Lower Tidmouth ThomasinTrouble(Season1)6.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)7.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)8.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)9.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)10.png|Thomas' whistle ThomasinTrouble(Season1)11.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)12.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)13.png ThomasInTrouble(Season1)14.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)15.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)16.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)17.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)18.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)19.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)20.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)21.png|Toby and Sir Topham Hatt ThomasinTrouble(Season1)22.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)23.png|"Oi, you!" ("Hey, you!" in George Carlin's narration) ThomasinTrouble(Season1)24.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)25.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)26.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)27.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)29.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)28.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)30.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)31.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)32.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)33.png|Deleted scene ThomasinTrouble(Season1)34.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)35.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)36.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)37.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)38.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)39.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)40.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)41.png|Thomas' driver ThomasinTrouble(Season1)42.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)43.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)44.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)45.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)46.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)47.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)48.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)49.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)50.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)51.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)52.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)53.png|Toby on the Quarry Tramroad ThomasinTrouble(Season1)54.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season1)55.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)56.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)57.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)58.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)59.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)60.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Trouble In The Shed And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Trouble In The Shed And Other Stories (February 23, 1994) Full Category:Special Funnel (1998, US) Category:Special Funnel (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Stepney Gets Lost And Other Thomas Adventures (2000, US) Category:Stepney Gets Lost And Other Thomas Adventures (February 29, 2000) Full Category:Best Of Toby (2006, US) Category:Best Of Toby (September 12, 2006) Full